Hunter X Hunter: Character X Reader X Drabble
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: The 15th drabble is out... hurray to hisoka and all his lovers... cause he is back with a bang... come and visit "Hisoka X Reader" and R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys here's something new with the Hunter X Hunter fictions. This time you'll get a oneshot songfic drabble for each of the HXH characters... I thought to try something different and you guys are the judge to work this out. Read it review and and suggest me in PM what should i do! It's on you now!**

**Gon: Indrani-chan does not own HXH or any of the songs or quotations.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Love**

**Gon X Reader**

**Genre: Pastoral Romance**

* * *

I was a little girl when i came to whale island. My father was a fishmonger and he had to leave his hometown for better living. I had no friends for a long time and I was lonely. But I loved the place, it was so peaceful and quite. There was always a light and brightness about the place which makes the most melancholy person smile. most angry person peaceful and makes the saddest one the happiest.

one day my mother send me to the jungle nearby to collect some sea-lavenders and wild strawberries for home because we are out of flowers and some guests will come today. I went to the forest with a basket swaying in my hand. a pleasant breeze was blowing throughout the forest and the canopy filtered the summer's sun green and soothingly cool. the little dandelions swayed their fluffy head in the slight wind and my mind danced and swayed like the merry day.

I was always, by the law of nature, a headstrong girl. So when I saw the apple tree right in front of my eyes it evoked a crazy impulse on me to climb it. but I had some duties to fulfill so I dominated myself from climbing up the tree, but something about this place was so unique and maddeningly pleasant and exciting that it made me forget my duties and jumping in the tree without any further hesitation. "Yosh!" I rolled up my sleeve and climbed up the tree and I did. but my mind told me to climb up even higher... higher , higher and higher till i reach at the top. i felt like touching the sky with my hands... my small bare hands.

The cotton candy clouds of the summer hovered towards the south in the breast of azure-blue. the evergreen valley spread the arms further even the horizon; blotches of purple, red and yellows of the tulips rippled through the green like a painted scene. I breathed and breathed in the fresh wind and a sweet-moist air of the sea drifted towards me enchanting my senses. the soft newly grown apple leaves tickled at my neck as if they tried to snuggle to me; my basket lay forgotten in the bottom of the tree trunk.

I felt something rumbling under my feet, followed by a soft crunch. The tree shook a little. That evoked the fear in me for the first time in the last few minutes, not to mention fear of falling I was afraid of my mother, God knows what she will do with me if she learns I am neglecting my duty and hurt myself without any good reason. The tree shook even more... It felt like the branch will crack and bend anytime... Uh oh!

My conscience told me to scream but no voice came into my throat... I don't know what to do? if I go back now the branch will break fast at my movement and if I am fool enough to stay here then I will be dead any moment now. I gathered up my courage and mustered all the strength I had left that time but, the tree thinks faster than me. Too late, I branch where I was sitting almost bend...

_"Crunch"_

The branch I was sitting Went downwards taking me with it. It was really about time I fell on the ground and hit my head hard and bleed until I die but the falling was really strange and different from what I was imagining. I felt a soft caring hands wrapped around me and the wind ruffled my hairs softly and that cannot be mistaken as a fall the way I was descending in a zigzagged pattern. I kept wandering what was happening. My trail of thought broke when I heard a soft thud in the ground.

"Are you alright?" my savior spoke.

I looked at him, it was the prettiest face I have ever saw in a boy; no older than 12. Everything was so adorable about him; soft caring face, innocent brown eyes and a smile which evaporated my fears at the moment I looked at him."Yeah, I am fine." I said.

"Thank God... You scared the heck out of me... It was good the I was nearby." He put me down and sat on the ground. "Tha... Thank you." I mumbled.

"Don't Mention it... By the way I am Gon."

"(y/n)"

"So _, I'll be going now... my aunt must be worried... okay take care... and try not too do something stupid!" He ran away towards south, leaving me astonished. I kept on looking at the footsteps of him, his voice ringing in my ears. It was brave of him to save me like that. I doubt that any grown man would put up some courage and perform a task like this... I am eternally thankful to him for that

_..._

From that day I met Gon almost everyday. He knew the island better than me... and I was so surprised how he knew all these places. He took me not only to the forest but at the beach, the farms, the tulip gardens, the hills. I loved every single places he took me. He knew when and where I wanted to go, every single flower I adored and the thing that is most surprising, he would tell me about my mind just by looking at my face. He was the sweetest friend I have ever met.

One day I thought I would ask him about it. He knew all about me and all I know about him is that, he lives with his grandma and aunt who loves him. That really bugged me. But I didn't had enough courage to ask him that, I was afraid he would be upset and think me a skeptical person, but my unfathomable curiosity got the better of me. "ne Gon... How do you know all these places?" I asked finally.

"Haha... I am not telling you that, It's a secret." then he grabbed my hand and took my bracelet from my hand."Catch me if you can _-chan!" he dashed through the flower field."hey... Give me my bracelet back!" I chased him angrily.

I ran and ran but never got tired... I never got tired of the activities we do together... "Gon... Gon wait..."

He stopped at the end of the valley, his black hair gently swayed in the light wind. "_-chan, Close your eyes." Gon said. "What?..." I said and he ran towards me and clamped my eyes with his hands, I blushed at his touch."Gon... what are you-""just trust me _-chan..."He hold my hand as I advanced an finally he removed his hands from my eye.

I was astonished.

We were standing at the edge of the cliff which was surrounded by a beautiful waterfall... A stream of vertical blinding silver in the sunlight before my eyes; roaring furiously against the rocky shores. The cliff was standing still like a crescent against the cataract; it was surrounded by greens decorating the silver stream with precious emerald of nature.

"That's... Beautiful Gon..."

"_-chan, do you trust me?" Gon asked holding my hands.

"yes" I said.

"then come with me!" He smiled

"what are you... WHOA!"

He jumped from the cliff.

"GON... ARGHHHH... WE ARE FALLING!" i screamed in fear but Gon was whooping beside me.

"DON'T YOU WORRY..._-CHAN, WE ARE FLYING!"

We were Flying...

We were really flying. The cold wind whipped through our hairs and the tiny moist flying droplets of water wet the body. My body was as light as feather and I cannot express in word how I felt. I was in the seventh heaven, soaring and cutting through the wind without wings.

He turned his head towards me as we fell and splashed against the river flowing right beneath us. He raised his hand and grabbed my other hand."_-chan I want to say something to you.."

"Gon!"

"You make me feel special... everytime I look at you... You are my first friend..."

My eyes were widened., He meant that? but I thought-

He came closer... and closer. I could count the freckles on his nose and a thin scar on his pink soft lower lip. I was frozen and nervous. My heart raced and but ears pounded. My chest was heaving sighs without me knowing.

"I Love You... _-chan...

It seemed time froze at where it was. He came closer and closer until his soft lips was pressed against mine. That moment the sun shone the brightest, Birds flown up to the sky, all flowers in the world showered on me. I closed my eyes and a single drop of tear escaped my eyes.

"I will stay with you forever..."

I was speechless at him and why shouldn't I? He was... after all my first love. The moment I felt all the miracles had showered on me from heaven. I couldn't control the flow of happiness that was built inside me. "I Love you too... Gon!" That is the only thing I could say to him and the heavens fell on my feet when I saw his angelic smile ; shining even brighter than the sun; glittering brighter than the brilliance of a diamond.

* * *

**Sorry if I flunked this up... bleh... have mercy because this is my first HXH fanfic.**

**P.S. Pastoral Romance is a type of genre which relates with the natural background and really pleasant homely setting of the characters.**

**anyway... did you liked it... doesn't matter! Like it, hate it just review me... any kind of criticism will be highly appreciated. Special thanks to Reinna-san who actually inspired me to write the HXH fanfic... sorry if i made any mistake.**

**So if you have any particular request... PM or Review me.**

**Inspired by "Fly to your heart" by Selena Gomez**

**and don't forget to R&R. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sketch

**Hey guys and girls allover the world... I am back again. And thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. I am right now, in the seventh heaven. and yeah, sorry for the late update cuz I am currently studying for exam and the updates may be erratic... Kusso! Exam's are bummer! BTW This chappie is about our dear Killua-kun...**

**Killua: Hey! Don't address me like a familiar, you kusso-baba!**

**Indrani: Hey, that is rude... I am not a hag... not to mention I am not old... how cruel! *teary face***

**Gon: Ma... ma.. Calm down guys... It's not like that... anyway up with the disclaimer and introduction...**

**Hisoka: Indrani-chan does not own any of the songs, characters or quotations... and you *creepy smile***

**Indrani: somebody please throw this psycho out of my sight!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sketch**

**Killua X Reader**

**Genre: Tsundere Romance**

* * *

I just really don't know how a simple and ordinary girl like me ended up into the hunter exam.

The moment i realized where I was, I was already running through a narrow tunnel that was dark and smelled of sweat and desperation of winning. the people behind me were already falling behind and cried out of the failure they just achieved, the mass hysteria was enough to frighten even a strong-willed person. I was hollowed within by then fear of the unknown... hell I thought I will die of exhaustion and bleed my guts out. At that very moment I desperately craved for water, my thirst was killing me, but I needed hope and confidence that moment from everything else.

Heaven granted my wish and sent a white haired angel with almond-shaped liquid sapphire eyes, soothing and cool like the azure soil in the Garden of Eden.

"run faster, or you'll never catch up." He said and went on.

That might be world's simplest words at the moment but they imprinted on my mind like some sweet melody, his face had something encouraging and alight with confidence and hope which seeped successfully into me and i found my feet again on the ground. After all life is all about running and not losing hope.

I will win this challenge.

...

After all my hard toil I could not pass the hunter exam and I was not unhappy. May be I did not have enough potential, I did not give that up and went to the heaven's arena for earning some good money with my fist. i may not passed the hunter exam but I still got some potential to win some money from the Heaven's arena.

One morning in the arena I was going out for some snack from the vending machine downstairs. But I did not expected that I will find him here also. And he was with some other kid with spiky black hair. I hid myself behind the pillar down the corridor to hide myself from their gaze. They were still in pajamas and yawning loudly. Clearly he is not a early bird like his friend beside him... but his yawn sounded so sweet.

By the way apart from fighting I had another piece of talent. I could draw. Sometimes I thought the drawing gave me the hope and stamina for going on and pushing myself further when I am down. This was only the thing apart from the marshal talents which I adored and afraid to lose.

When an artist finds an inspiration his inside bursts out with the imagination which scratches through the canvas and comes out alive. I ran towards my room, rummaged my trunk and got out my paper, some bread and charcoal. I closed my eyes and let my hand do the work. My inspiration and the flowing imagination swayed with my hand on the paper. I was really startled to death when the phone on the desk rang with a metallic sound.

I tried to calm my pounding heart with my left hand on my chest and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"eh... You are not Gon! who are you?"

I knew that voice, it didn't changed a bit from that time... the sweetest melody embedded on my ears down to the heart. "Sorry who are you... there is no Gon here." I said with my free hand clasped on my lap. "I am (y/n)" "Oh warry na..." He chuckled at his mistake "Ore wa Killua... Okay ja na!" he disconnected the phone. So his name was Killua... Cute name... suits the angelic feats of his.

My mind again filled with joy. I couldn't concentrate anymore on my job, I was so happy that everytime I touched the charcoal stick, my hand would shake and it slipped out of fingers and guess what it did not bothered me at all. That was really surprising. Suddenly I heard muffled voices right out of my door and i left my sketchbook and went towards its way. I gently placed my ears at the cold wood. "Eh... You did that Killua? Sugoi!" that voice was unfamiliar, "Yeah, but I spend all the money at my snacks... hahaha!" My heart fluttered so hard at his voice that I almost collapsed on the floor, panting hard... That feeling was almost killing me. I don't know how, but my inspiration automatically came back to me and I rushed through the windows, opened the curtains and breathed in the clean and bright sunlight of the 50th floor of the heaven's arena. Such a merry day! than I picked up my equipment and scratched through the piece of paper...

I let my hand do the work and my mind thought of the angelic face of the heavenly being. The almond shaped eyes... small angular nose and the perfect pair of lips... the crease in the left shoulder on the dainty cotton t-shirt... The noise and the rustles of the street below seemed to be a pre-historic age at the moment I was sitting, the small flesh colored dots and the hustles of the market nearby, the random passers-by seemed a part of some different dimension to me. The most real part was the headstrong wind of the higher sky, chirps of the birds and the feeling of my heart... indomitable and irrevocably true.

_..._

I don't know where I lost my rational mind, because from that day on I almost followed Killua everywhere... Sometimes I wondered in my mind that what did I see in him, he barely talked to me for a couple of times and heck he enchanted me and kept enchanting me. But I did not do anything to him. I just followed him at placed and made sketches... countless sketches of him.I never wanted sketching someone so bad, I wanted to capture each and every moment of him... I don't know why, I never felt this way before. was he really just a pristine sketch model or something... I tried to copy his words, I tried to understand him but more I analyzed him, the more complicated he got. The labyrinth was so deep and never ending that I got lost everytime I look into the sapphire eyes of his.

Dear God please tell me what is happening to me... please tell me what to do with myself now... I was never this helpless, not in the hunter exam, where my life was on the steak... Please show me any sign ... I don't know what to do.

Just when I thought I had enough losing my mind it had to happen! I crashed with someone and all my sketches when to the nearby water fountain near the arena... all my hard work had gone down the drain. Heck! I hurt myself on the head after I fell on my ass.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you... but hey, you should also watch your way!"

I was going to answer something rude at the person who spoke to me, because hello! I was here, lying on the ground, hurt badly and my sketches all the way to the water but my words and voice just struck at my throat. the person spoke to me was none other than him!

Killua!

"I...I am sorry." I mumbled instead. 'No problem... here, let me help ya." He grabbed me by my elbow and raised me from the ground. "Are you hurt?" I was just looking at him with the stupor without even realising. I thought his mouth was opening and shut way too fast but... why didn't he raise the volume?

"miss... hello, can you hear me?" Killua waved his hand in front of my face. "mmm?" I mumbled; "are you hurt?" he asked again. "no... I am fine... but-"

the realization finally dawned on me when I saw Killua picking up the papers from the ground and the fountain water, I was going to stop him but he spoke first; much to my annoyance and surprise. "Whoa... did you draw all of these?" he asked which I responded with a shy nod.

"and are they really... _Me_? he went through both of the wet and dry pages, not caring for an answer. I was really afraid, I was afraid he would be angry and will think me as a bad person.

"they are... they are... awesome!" He exclaimed. It was really incredulous; his action. I raised my head and saw his face. No, there was no trace of mockery, instead there was a pure delight and joy. He looked at me; "(y/n) isn't it?" I was really surprised. "How did you-" "easy... I talked to you in the phone... remember, the day I thought I was calling Gon."

He remembered me? He remembered a simple, non-rustic, featureless, hopelessly timid... girl like me? That is so kind... that is so sweet; none will understand except who had experienced such situation. Wait! what is that feeling brewing inside me.

What is that feeling inside me? What's with that pleasant warmth in my heart and the fluttering feeling in the stomach as if it is full with butterflies... why my body got numb all of a sudden? why... do I... no this can't be... but isn't it obvious?

"_-san, will you tell me something honestly..." Killua asked out of the blue. "What?" I shortly answered; "Do you... like me?"I seriously didn't know the answer, why did he have to ask it all of a sudden?

"I... I don't like you... no... no... no." I screeched at him but he chuckled at my face, which made me furious. "what was that?" I said; "I got it, you're shy!" I was angry even more. That. Little. Vile.

"hey, don't need to be angry... It's okay if you don't like me... but it does not mean that I cannot like you!"

I don't know how but his words perfectly got harmonized with the feeling inside me and then I was standing before him, not helpless like before; a happy bubble swelled inside me and it keep growing and growing and growing...

"Hey, since I like you, does that mean that I can invite you in the dinner... tonight at the arena diner?" Killua asked with the hands ion his pocket, and he wore a smug and content smile in his face. "Yeah, I can go, It's not like I like you, and I am not busy after all-"

But I was interrupted what felt like a pair of soft sweet lips on mine. I blushed tomato red at that.

"Haha... so tempting to embarrass a tsundere girl." Killua said and smugly smirked. "so see you at 8, okay." he turned around and waved at me while climbing the stairs, leaving me feeling stupid and blushing at embarrassment.

"Baka Killua!" and I did not realized when I feel in love with the sweet and arrogant brat and also wet myself in the droplets flying from the fountain, which stood there as the monument of my love.

* * *

**Phew! Finished... And That is for my second drabble. Once again I repeat, I will be erratic at my updates because my exam's in the corner, so bear with me.**

**Specially thanks to Beautiful Blossom, LaniO108, Sparklecake and Chercth for reviewing, following and favorating my story... I am really flattered.**

**For Chercth: Yes, I'll be doing a Kurapika X reader story and I am done with it, FYI it is the third drabble but you have to wait because I have exam this month... I will post it ASAP.**

**Inspired by Taylor Swift' "Jump Then Fall"**

**and for the readers out there: if you want to request then be my guest, I'll try my best... (ooh, that rhymed... I am better than Basho!) **

**and don't forget to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight for Right

**Hey Hey, Hi hi... I am back. and today We introduce**

**Gon: Gon**

**Killua: Killua**

**Indrani: and Indrani's**

**Gon, Killua, Indrani: Author's corner! and today we will discuss about**

**Leorio: Victoria Secret's new 2013 fashion show *major nosebleed***

**Everyone: Eh?**

**Indrani: What did you say? Victoria Secret? *Kurapika blushes like tomato***

**Gon: Ne ne, Why are we talking about miss Victoria's Secret?**

**Killua: It's not a person, it's...**

**Hisoka: *perverted smirk* it is a brand who manufactures ladies under-"**

**Indrani: KYAAAAAA... GET OUT ALL OF YOU... RIGHT NOW... AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...YOU *throwing pillow* DUMB- HEADED *Throwing utensils* JERKS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fight for Right**

**Kurapika X Reader**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

* * *

_"I want the power to fight on my own!"_ His voice echoed through the wood in the pouring rain.

Shihandai stood there without any words, increduled by the person who knelt down on the knees pounding the wet ground with his fist. I was going to come for aid but Shihandai Mizuken restrained me. I didn't know what he was going to do. No I not am certain of it.

I was standing at the back of the tree nearby. I was soaked at the rainwater. I felt my blood was frozen, but I should I blame all that to the rain alone?

What was that growing hatred and vengance radiating from his body that seeped through the thin air and chilled my blood. a living human being cannot possibly hold such powerful feelings, at least no normal person. I shouldn't have come here... I shouldn't have come here... Shihandai, you have to be careful.

"(y/n)" Shihandai called me and I came out from my hiding place. "yes master?" I asked and bowed.

"Take Kurapika inside, I am going to teach him Nen." He said and , he sounded so irrevocable. I gasped slightly but I controlled it in the halfway. "Master are you sure..." i mumbled. "I said it once... I won't repeat again... Take him inside." Mizuken Shihandai said curtly.

I jestered at the boy who followed me without any complain. we went further deeper into the forest. Apart from the slapping sound of rain on the canopy, the other sounds were the soft sloshs of the feet on the muddy ground. I was frozen cold and now the cold rain drops hitting my face like frost-bites. I stole a glance at my back and I was increduled.

The vengeful aura disapeared from him and was replaced with a composed demeanour which was comforting as well as a warning for me to be cautious. He was not talkative, which was good and I did not realise when I stopped at Shihandai's cottage.

"this is it... This is the place where you'll live with me and Shihandai and your room is in the left down the hall." I turned back to leave.

"wait." A deep voice called me at my back. "Aren't you coming?" he said... Kurapika, I guess."no... I'll wait after you're done." I said irrovocably. "You better come or you'll catch cold." that sounded so out of place from a boy like him, it was more... mature, the way he sounded. "You do first" I'll go after you."

I looked at his face, astonished by the unexpected chivalry from a boy no older than 16. I was at his front all the way. I was soaked wet and I was sure my undergarments were showing underneath my wet transparent clothes. Not for a moment I spotted a sly or perverted look from him, hell he was speaking to me directly at my face. From that moment I felt a gush of respect for him, other than the fear.

But i strongly recomended caution.

...

He was a quick learner. I always peeked at him in the training. I was very curious about his hidden powers. Barely in two weeks he mastered Ren and Zetsu with masterly aptitude. His Ren was so strong that it even shook the trees in the 10 metre radius, I knew Shihandai was also surprised. to be frank I thought I was the quickest learner in the world... It took me 1 month to master Ren, save the Zetsu. I was starting to trust him more and the respect intensified even more than before.

He never talked much. When I asked about his family he poured a scowl on me which made me back out. He wasn't really open neither to Shihandai nor me. poor thing, must be a trust issue. Well people deal with things sometimes, I decided not to stir him more.

I was pretty excited at the day of his Hatsu training, I was really eager to know what type he belongs, the way he was I thought he would either be a specialist or a manipulator.

As usual I was sitting at the top branch from where I usually spy on him. I waited with baited breath when Shihandai placed the cup nefore him, filled it with water and placed a leaf on top; he asked him to place his hand around the cup and perform Ren, the impurities in the water told that he was a Gugenkakei or a Conjurer. But What is that expression in his face?

He walked away from the place without any word and when I asked Shihandai if I could follow him, he simply rejected. Wasn't Kurapika happy? I was really tensed and worried for him. Even though I didn't not started Hatsu but I knew about the water divination and the catagories, If I were a Conjurer like him, my heart would've bursted with joy...

He didn't came for dinner either. Master told me we should leave him alone sometime, so I did.

"Should I have done this?" I said to myself and looked at the full moon from the window. I couldn't sleep. I turned from right to left, trying to stay horizontal and comfortable but in vain, where had he go?

Suddenly I felt something strange. The water at my night-stand vibrated and shook... Earthquake?!

No... there is nothing on the ground.. it's in the air... Oh no! Kurapika!

I slipped my jacket and flats and run at the west of the jungle. Twigs and herbs came across my face and ai simply cut then asde with my hand. I am sure... i am sure, something bad has happened with him. Kurapika, where are you!

the Ren was getting stronger and stronger, suddenly I heard some strange thudding noise and smelled what felt like rust and salt. Suddenly I found Kurapika.

He was standing in the full moon, punching a mahogany tree-trunk and the ground beneath him was glowing red.

"KURAPIKA!" I screeched and it seems I have caught his attention. I panted at the horrific sight. "_, go away, I don't wanna hurt you." Kurapika said to me.

"what's going on?" I went near him "answer me... why are you hurting yourself?" I took his face in my hand and looked at his eyes and to my utmost fear, they were glowing crimson. But I did not show it "What happened to the calm and quiey Kurapika I knew?"

He panted and panted. His wide crimson eyes darkened and darkened until they were peacefully brown.

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you..._" he said. "I don't want to know... you don't need to tell something if it hurts you, but why are you hurting yourself?" I sat on the ground and he followed me. "look what you've done to your hands..." I couldn't restrain my tears and took his hand on my lap and cleaned the blood with my skirt. I cried and tore my shirt and dressed his wound carefully. Not for a moment he gasped in pain although I knew he was hurt badly.

drops of water landed on his dressed hand... Kurapika was crying.

"I...I wanted to be an Enhancer... not a Conjurer... I need the power to fight on my own... I want to finish off the Phantom Troup-

_"Slap"_

"IF YOU NEVER EXCEPT WHO YOU ARE, THEN THE YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ANYONE, SAVE THE PHANTOM TROUP"

He doesn't deserve to be a nen user... he doesn't deserve shihandai... he doesn't deserve my respect and compassion.

...

From that day I never talked to him, I never visited him in his training, I didn't serve him dinner. I thought he was different than anybody else but he doesn't deserve such attention or care. I didn't even listen to Shihandai when he told me to talk with him.

One day I was chopping some vegetables in the kitchen; suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door. IT was shihandai.

"Shihandai... I am not talking with him... Please leave." I told him sternly.

"Oh no you don't have to...' His tone was mocking "From now on, you'll never see his face _" I looked at him, "What?" "He's leaving... today, He has finished his Nen training."

"What did you say? Finished Nen training...?" I was astonished and surprised but there was a burning feeling I couldn't understand.

"Yes, he finished the Nen training successfully. He is now a Conjurer and a Specialist." Mizuken Shihandai finished.

He shouldn't have said that. I would have lived with the lie I was nurturing inside that he was a copy-cat but this truth will kill me instead. I felt like smothering myself to death. "where is he?" my voice was hoarse.

"probably on the way." Mizuken shihandai said imperviously.

I pushed him aside and dashed out of the door. I ran and ran through the forest. Iregret my mistake, I regret for not knowing him beter. I have the right to be punished, I should live with the regret.

"KURAPIKA" i screeched at the blue tabard.

He looked back at me and smiled sadly "thought you would never come." His eyes were apologetic. "Why didn't you told me that you've accepted being a conjurer?' I looked at him with moist eyes. "How could I, You were so angry- Before he could finish I jumped on him and hugged him tight; his eyes were wide and his face were faintly pink.

"I wish you didn't leave, but I guess it is destiny." I hung my face in shame "I'm sorry Kurapika... I'm sorry for misunderstanding you."

"thank you _ if it weren't you I wouldn't have learned the conjuration... Thank you for everything." Kurapika said sincerely. I cried silently hanging my face.

Kurapika gently raised my face by my chin and kissed at the place where the teardrop was condensed. I blushed at his touch. He lovingly wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. "you know, your slap earlier was better than the hug." He playfully said. I freed myself from his arms and punched at his chest. "baka!" he chuckled.

_"promise me you'll keep smiling _, You're the one who can fill all the wounds in me"_

* * *

**Yatta... Yokatta... Finished! That's it for the third drabble.**

**Leorio: Victoria Secret... Victoria Secret...VICTORIA SECRET!**

**Kurapika: CUT THIS SHIT OUT... *Blushing furiously* and stomping on Leorio**

**Indrani: Give him some from me... that's for ruining my first ever segment...**

**Gon: Ne... ne, Why he's getting beat up?**

**Killua: Don't poke your nose in some others business.**

**Anyways, Chercth-san and Blossom-san I hope you enjoyed, if not then feel free to criticise. and the other guys out there if you want any particular HXH character x reader combo, then feel free to request. and sorry for the gramatical and spelling typos though.**

**Inspired by Taylor Swift's new song "Sweeter than Fiction" I heard it in the Victoria Secret's Show-**

**Hisoka: Now you are overdoing it miss In~dra~ni... *creepy smirk***

**Ja ne...**

**Coming up: Leorio X Reader**

**Love me, hate me... plz R&R or R&F&F**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama Queen

**Hey guys I am back... and thanks for the reviews and the love. I am really needing that.**

**HERE'S THE MOST OBNOXIOUS DRABBLE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.**

**Warning: drama adaption, to match the scene, but not that much**

**anyways keep the love and keep loving me and drop some review.**

**Illumi: Indrani-chan does not own us or HXH or the drama.**

**Indrani: *Screams and runs away crying* I wish I did!**

* * *

**Chapter:4 Drama Queen**

**Leorio x Reader**

**Genre: Humour**

* * *

Sometimes life arranges something for you which in most cases can seem highly impossible, save the obnoxiousness. Never mind who you are or what you do, life will play some dirty tricks on you sometime which will make you gape so huge that thirty full-grown elephant can easily pass through the oral cavity.

Now where was I? yes... Life's crazy people... whether you like it or not. Sometimes it will shower you with roses or sometimes it will come sneaking and bite in your butt.

It all started that day... that day i didn't imagine what my life actually arranged for me.

...

"alright, everyone ready?" our drama director dr. Zhoa asked. "Wait a minute, where's our Antony?... Antony...Antony?"

You must be wondering what on earth I am talking about, so here's the rub... I am a medical student, the name of the college... doesn't matter. This year we've arranged a charity show for donating poor and not-so-fortunate people, the center of attention was the famous Shakespearean Tragedy "Antony and Cleopatra." if you know that drama then good, if not then remember the key points: Julius Caeser comes invading Egypt, falls in love with the egyptian queen Cleopatra, marries her, famailies... yada yada then Cleopatra falls for Caeser's sceond-in-command Antony... the outcome is obvious.

A girl in egyptian costume came huffing."sir," she piped up "the boy will play Antony called right now, He has got food poison.

"Food poison?!" dr. Zhoa was thunderstruck."Yes sir... he's throwing up like crazy... the chunks of his vomit is green and furry-"

"I understand how that is okay..." dr. Zhoa cut in. "now where do I get the lead character in the middle of nowhere?... (l/n)-kun, do you know anyone?" he asked.

"no sir." I had to say after all. I was playing Cleopatra and I was now half naked, my scene was coming up. suddenly we got a strange thomping noise.

"I can do it..." the boy who adjusted the lights came down and with him knocked out a couple of lights in his hands. "after all I've memorised all the lines...*shiney eyes* "oh Romeo...wherefore art thou Romeo!.."" he quoted.

"We're playing 'Antony and Cleopatra' you blithering idiot." I said. "I knew that.. I was just joking.' He smartly said.

"Paladinight, you?... Antony?..." dr. Zhoa looked increduled. "alright we've got no choice... Hey someone fetch him the costumes!" he hollered.

"Alright man. it's your time to shine..." a certain Roman soldier said to him.

The curtains opened and "Antony" went on the stage, I sauntered with my overly golden makeup and the ridiculous costume, without noticing anyone. But the rumbling sound came from the audience doesn't seemed right. It sounded like muffled laughter! Strange, it's a Tragedy... What the fuck?

I looked at "Mark Antony" and the crude reality strucked me like thunder. "Antony"'s costume was fine but-

"Antony" wore a pink afro... A FUCKING PINK AFRO instead of the pristine blonde wig.

Fortunately another guy on the stage managed to stay calm and went on with his lines, Even the back-up actors of Cleopatra's maids were giggling... That Moron , didn't he realised he wore the wrong wig!

I did not know how I mananged to stay calm and went on with the line, but when the time came where Antony and Cleopatra embraces each other, we did and I felt something tickling on my back for a moment, when the embrace broke I saw the pink afro dissapeared, and I tactfully looked around and saw it was rolling on the stage... The audience rolled with laughter and Antony smiled sheepishly... Did he do it on purpose? Just my luck!

The rst of the play went all fine, without the wig. But who knew this?

at the act 3 scene 11, Antony enters Cleopatra's palace with attendants,

_Antony: _*with remarkable granduer*_ Hark! the land bids me trade no more upon it, it is ashamed to bear _MEEEE-*thud...clank*

Before he could finish his his line he tripped on his foot, fell on his back, with knocking the "attendants" with him and the knee-length gladiator boot was thrown away from his foot and most probably someone in the audience got hit by it. He stood up rubbing his ass like nothing has happened then with double energy he went on,

_Antony: MY SWORD _*God knows where the previous lines go* _MADE WEAK BY MY AFFECTION_ *draws the sword and hitting one of his attendant in the nose and he went jumping over the tage* _WOULD OBEY IT ON ALL CAUSE._

there was a intimate moment between Antony and Cleopatra... we stood on the stage, in the private chamber of Cleopatra. The lights were dim to match the grave atmosphere, the crucial core of the whole play... two lovers in forbidden love meets with each other in slealth... I didn't know why, My heart bit faster at the grave ambience.

_"Cleopatra: Pardon! Pardon!_

_Antony: fall not a tear I say: one of them rates, all that is won and lost... Give me... a kiss."_

The alluring voice of the charater Antony called for the lover, the lips met, we kissed chastily,

Antony: _even this_... was AWESOME!" that guy literally jumped on the stage in delight... that's not good!

I was thunderstruck, "Paladinight, that's not your line... you're supposed to say "_even this repays me_... " remember? I mumbled nervously to manage the situation.

"WHO CARES... THAT KISS... THAT KICK... THAT HIT... IT'S AWESOME... IT TURNS ME ON!" Everyone in the audience seats went quiet... I was burning red in shame, that guy... is ...ARGHHHHHHH...

"I WANNA KISS YOU MORE..." That guys posed to jump over me. 'NO...' I screamed. To see my situation one of the Cleopatra's attendant slammed him with a huge handfan. To see Antony getting beat up one of his male attendant threw the fruit basket at her make her coated with pulp allover.

It was pandemonium, everyone throwing things at everyone

"WHAT YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME" "BRING IT ON SHITHEAD" A girl kept slamming a Roman soldier with a huge gong, "I'LL BITE YOU EARS OFF YOU BITCH" "IN YOUR DREAMS YOU MORON"

"SOMEONE CALL MR ZHOA" I called. "he fainted a while ago" someone answared from the back.

Alright now I was only the sane person to control this situation, oh well! "Hey, Hey calm down will ya' I tried to control the situation. "WHAT DA YOU WANT YOU-" the girl ripped off my dress.

this was hopeless, the dear play i worked so hard on became a fucking circus, that guys is a shit, my whole life is a shit, the tears building up in my cheat from the pieces of my crushed dream came out of my eyes, streaming on my face and melting my pristine make-up.

"WAIT, WAIT" someone screamed. It seems he's on the stage, that guy? "STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW"

What is he talking about, he's the one behind all this mess, He has ruined all my plan.

"Listen people, my name is Leorio Paladinight and I'm a freshman in this college," That tall guy, Leorio went on calmly "I don't know how to do things perfectly, I don't know how to act ALRIGHT, All the things happened today please don't judge us like that... all the fault is on me!"

Leorio! What are you doing? What are you saying?

"Yes, all the fault is on me, but everything I did was for her, our Cleopatra _-san"

What are you saying, I looked at him with eyes full of awe, he did that for me?

"When I heard the lead character was missing from the play, I volunteered for not only I had memorised all the lines, but I didn't want to ruin her dreams for gathering all the funds for the orphanage" the audience was totally in silence "because, everytime I look at her, my heart stops, everytime I breath I say her name..."

What did he say?

The perfect lights of the stage started to mock me. My makeup was melting down, all the things were wrong, it doesn't went out as I planned. For atleast amonth I'll the laughing stock in the class and the whole college, but what was that feeling blooming inside my chest.

"... but it doesn't matter, cuz now I've messed with her things so bad that she won't even think me worthy of her hate." Leorio dropped the mic and jumped of the stage.

"LEORIO..." I called him from the stage, and he looked back. "Please don't take the blame entirely on yourself, I am glad you were there when I needed you the most... thank you." I said sincerely.

He did not stay in the auditorium and I ran after him. He stood outside the parking lot. I approached him silently and put my hands on his shoulder. "leorio, Please don't be hard on yourself!" I said. "I accept the apology even though I know it's not your fault."

"_-san, I'm really sorry-" His sentence seemed unfinished and it intrigued me. "for what?"

"_-san I'm really sorry to say," He did not showed his face, "all this time, your..." he stopped abruptly which seemed uncanny. "all this time what?" a pleasant feeling laced with expectations bloomed in my chest, "say it... Leorio!"

"all this time... your pants was showing."

* * *

**So how was that? I fucked it up again I know, but I tried to do something other thatn the romance stream,**

**Inspired by not a song this time but a dream I dreamt last night, really really stupid and weird it was.**

**So if you liked it, or hated it please drop a review and let me know.**

**Coming up next: Illumi X reader**

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 5: I Got Nerve

**Hey guys I am back, Sorry for failing epically for the last time, I swear I'm going to make it up this time.**

**Bad news everyone: My exam just postponed... Means... ARGHHHHHH! I AM DEPRIVING FROM BEING RELIEVED**

**Anyway, I know I've being typo-ing a lot, cuz when I write I don't look at the screen, so... forgive me for that, I promise I'll be better. Tsureitashimashita!**

**I don't own HXH, not you or not the character.**

**Illumi: Not me too!**

**Indrani: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter:5 I Got Nerve**

**Genre: Somewhat Romance**

**Illumi X Reader**

* * *

It's so peaceful here in Gon's house. the moment I open the windows the pleasant breeze blows into the room with a sweet smelling moist air from the sea. The headstrong wind makes the leaves rustle and it sounds like thousands of tiny bells ringing. I was really envious he grew up in such place. In my case I grew up in a town where no sooner had I opened my window I saw cars, motorcycles in the lurid colors the the gray smoke ascending upwards to the little sky which I pitied because it looked like it way more claustrophobic than my room.

I was having my usual morning tea peacefully in my room. I was expecting nobody at that time until-

"ONEE-SAN, TAIHEN, TAIHENDATTASHI" Gon barged into my room.

"Naniattenda, stop disturbing (y/n)-san" Killua came into the room after him.

Gon, I and Killua decided to visit his house after the trouble in heaven's arena was over, they call me big-sister from the begining,

'Nani o Gon-chan? something happened?' I asked.

they told me all about Gon's father's tape and the greed island game, "so what is the problem part guys?" I was a bit confused.

"Killua called home and... and..." Gon's voice was choking. "and what Gon?" I asked fearfully, I hope everything is alright. We have messed up with a family of assasins, I was not afraid of me, but the boys... they're still little kids. "Killua's brother... Killua's brother" Gon was choking and sniffing.

"He isn't going to hunt Killua down is it?" I asked him fearfully. I knew it, after all we went right into the Lion's den.

"no it's not like that." Killua said, "Illumi-nii-san is getting married."

"Oh! that... you scared me guys." I said smally, "so what's the problem?"

"Baka, we both know that you like Illumi-nii-san... I mean Like kind of Like... that's why you're agreed to come at our house." Killua said methodically. "don't be so full of yourself, cuz you're not fooling any of us." Killua was getting angry.

"But what can I do?" I said "Yes I like him, he saved me from the rogue sniper in the hunter exam, but look at the reality. I am a simple and like a-girl-next-door, I can't be a daughter-in-law of an elite family like yours' can I?" I said. Of course, I need to realise where I belong.

"Of course you can, I mean I will never acknowlegde anyone as my elder sister-in-law, but you." Killua said angrily.

"Killua, yamete... You need to understand.' I tried to convince him, after all he's just a kid and he really needs to understand what the reality is, or does he? Is he the one who really need to understand... more than that of me?

"_-nee-san, You can do it, I know, you just need to prove yourself, like you did in the hunter exam." Killua merrily said "i know you can do it... Onii-san deserves no one but you..."

"Killua, Illumi is not a prize to be won-"

"Trust me, _-san, I have called you sister isn't it... so listen to me carefully."

He whispered into my ears and his very words filled me with joy. "hontou?" I gleefully said "hai, korede 500% true." "arigatou" I hugged both of them tightly and kissed sloppinly on their cheeks "you guys are the best... I promise I'll do it."

...

Now I regret Why on earth I have promised them that I'll be there. Have I lost my mind, C'mon, I thought it will be a compition... a healthy beautiful compition, but now my state is something like that...

I am standing in a crowd where I see girls dressed, or rather painted in various colors.

The entrance of the Zoldyck estate was packed with girls from all over the world from every race that you can imagine, French, English, Irish, Spanish, latin-american, african-america, Indian, Chinese, Vietnamese all dressed up in branded clothes and accessorised with precious jewels wher I wore only a pair of training suit I borrowed from Kurapika last month and a pair of sneakers.

"alright everyone," the gateman from before hollered. "The arrange marriage ceremony of Master Zoldyck has officailly begun, please enter from the door."

the sea of girls flowed towards the trap-gate while someone forced the watchman for the key and almost half-the percentage of the girls were eaten by Mike. some of the rest leaved immidiately and some of them jammed in thier place. I knew which was the real entrance so I went to the test-door, activated my Ren and opened all the 14 doors.

"If you want to come then you better hurry, It won't last long." I said to the remaining girls who sat outside, Some of them followed me and some of them did not, bet they are wondering I'm just showing off but let me tell you, I want to win by all fair means.

Some girrls followed me silently and some did not. Well it's their choice not mine. The moment I let it go, the 200 ton gate creaked and closed with a doleful clank. Like the first time my eyes drifted towards the left and there I saw the familier Gigantic black hound guarding the door, but unlike the first time I felt instead of eyeing with curiosity of my alienness, it bowed its head and rubbed my front softly with it, the empty eyes of the animal was glittering faintly with delight. "Mike, long time no see" I mumbled and felt the other girls eyeing me with awe.

We set foot at the west, the jungle or rather the garden of the Zoldycks was thickening. It was the mid-day of May, but in here the wet cannopy send chills through my spines. I had a feeling that some girls had gone vanished, but I had to climb more.

unlike the first time the butlers or the trainee butler Canary didn't come in our way, so after a hour or two we finally found ourselves standing in front of the gate of Zodyck Mansion, at the very top of the Kukuru Mountain.

The house looked magnificent. A broad alley went straight to the entrance door having large marble statues, rosebushes (decorated in black and blue... the traditional color of the family) and flowery archway of ivy. The door creaked open and the girls entered to the mansion.

'Look at that, they have some taste," said one of the girls "puh-lease, these are nothing, my family owns an estate even more than this mansion." another girl said smugly, "what's the credit of living in the middle of a jungle when you can live in the springfield." she finished.

"Um, excuse me, but this whole Kukuru mountain is owned by Zoldycks, even the jungle we crossed." I said and she went speechless.

The entrance door creaked open and the silvery marble hall standing high in the ceiling called us forth to face the three people. One was a lady in blue dress, that kind of dress which was worn by women in the 17th century england, she wore an electronic visor in the eyes and her hair tied in an elegant knot. Beside her stood a muscular man with cascading silver hair framing his hard jaw and piercing blue eyes, wearing a blue chinese training suit and the last one was an aged man with silver hair and beard shining in the blinding light of the chandelier wearing similer blue uniform like the previous man. (seriously, what's with the Zoldykes and the blue?)

"Welcome to the Zoldyke estate, and I welcome you to the first ever arrange marriage ceremony of my son Illumi Zoldyke." the lady spoke in an impatient voice. "congratulation on making to the final phase of the exam where shall we choose the first ever daughter-in-law of the Zoldykes."

Final phase, holy cow, we didn't even realised!

"now of with the tasks- you there, what on earth are you wearing?" mama Zoldyke pointed at me. "um, I didn't knew that there is a dress code, so" I stuttered nervously. "not to worry, my dear, GRACEY, arrange something for the poor girl" I heard other girls were sniggering at me which I chose to ignore. a maid in black dress came and lead me to the dressing room.

...

"AW, that hurts, ah... ah... please take it out... make it stop." I screeched and writhed in pain when the maid srtinged the corset, man, how women wore such thing... my poor waist, and the worst part was my boobs was being pushed upwards by the corset giving a really deep and visible cleavage which I always tried to hide under at least three layers of clothing. Shish, How I am going to face the others.

when I thought things wouldn't get any worse, the maid put a knee-length blue low cut dress with ruffles and stockings and mid-calf stilletoes to go with it. I looked more like abarbie doll than a fighter.

"oh miss, do not worry, I know you will win." the maid said smilingly. "what makes you say so?' I asked. "you have a really good look about you, which otheres don't have. I think you are the only one that isn't after the money and the prospects of the Zoldykes, but the man whom you want to marry."

...

"alright, now be prepared fo the ultimate challange" Mrs Zoldyke said. "You are to fight my son... introducing Illumi Zoldyke."

Illumi came from across the hall. Looking stunning in his purple suit with the dark mauve vest adorned with pins. His blank eyes stoic and emotionless, my heart did a saumersault in my chest... what if don't pass. He did not give any warning and threw pins allover. Among the 11 girls three girls died on the spot by the pins and the others dodged. I wasn't able to move freely for the darn dress and corset, my jump was subsided and I landed on the floor. among the remaining seven girls they either tried to slash him by th esword, one girl in chinese qipao kicked his face from the slit of her dress and Illumi threw her across the room after twisting her ankle. I stood up stumling on my feet and saw an unique thing.

None of the girls were physically mistreated during the fight, even the girl with the skimpiest clothes.

Illumi briefly glanced at me with his beady eyes, as if waiting for me to come in the battlefield. My heart raced at the glance and it went on fire. "sorry Gracey," I stood up and threw the dress off my body, and send it across the room. I know Illumi is not a price to be won but,

I am gonna win him... I am gonna win his heart.

I stood on the floor in the corset, pantie and stockings. I did a battle cry and saumersaulted over his head bending right behind his back and activated Zetsu.

_Illumi, this is for taking care of me._

He was pretty agile but his perfect pin-straight hair flew across his face acting as a blind spot and my advantage for my job.

I bend my head and kissed at the nape of his neck.

He froze at the spot and I kicked his face, he tried blindly to block me but i flipped beneath his chin and did an uppercut with my knee and send him flying and landing on the floor.

"magnificently done." the oldest Zoldyke applauded and the others copied him too. "but I did not like the way she threw off her dress." mama Zoldyke complained, "that's enough Kikyo." The muscular man boomed at his wife. "But it is not finished yet" he said. "it does not matter whether you win or lose, it's upto him... Illumi will chose the girl who impressed him the most."

My heart dropped like the stone. There is no way I could win. I won by cheating, I wasn't better than tthe Chinese girl with knife-fan or the Vietnamese girl with the tonpas or the American girl with the double sabers-

Suddenly I felt callaused hands on my hand, gripping them in s soft grip.

"_, will you marry me."

I looked at his blank eyes, it said nothing but his hands drifted towards his jacket which he removed and draped on me. "You... you remember... me?" I asked him incredulously. "Oh yes, we met at the hunter exam and..." he paused, his face deadpan. "you were the first on to say I was a good person... and..."

He paused again. My heart raced in my heart and i felt my feet wasn't on the ground, I was soaring upwards in happiness, He remebered me!

"and what Illumi?

"You didn't answered my question, _ will you marry me?"

Thank you God. You gave me the most precious jewel of my heart, the man I admired and adored, my saviour. For that one moment he didn't seemed to be a sharp edge assasin, just a normal guy asking for the answer of his confession. I I knew I will never regret of saying-

"yes, Cuz I love you."

* * *

**Tskaretta... oh god that was tiring.**

**will it tick you that you exam got postponed that one of your teacher went on the vacation without preparing any question paper? if it does then, yeah you're a normal person.**

**Inspired by the song "I got nerve" by Miley Cyrus**

**and How was it? was i bad? Let me know.**

**AND FOR Yukiko-san Hisoka will come soon, you have to be patient... Cuz He is really difficult to brew, but I know... HE IS SO HOTTTT! :p you can ask anyone about it. so I hope you will read it and review me.**

**and I'll be giving you riddles for the upcomes chappies so can you guess?**

**"THE EPITOME OF LIE AND INSANITY"**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Haunted

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and right now I am currently facing some crisis.**

**no 1. good ideas... please help me.**

**no 2. my exams are pressing me, it's a prolonged schedule.**

**and last but not the least, I am upset because my leather jacket does not fit me... I have become a skeleton... T.T**

**Okay guys of with my things... enjoy the story.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Haunted**

**Hisoka X Reader**

**Genre: Horror/Romance**

Requested by: Reinna and YukikoXHisoka66

* * *

Innocence is a terrible thing. If you have it, then others will try to ruin for you. The moment you lose it, you will never see the pure light that radiates from your heart. It is truly despairing.

I am here, in the hunter exam and right now I am in the Zevil Island waiting patiently for my pray, to whom I shall devour. We have arrived for about some six hours before. I entered the third after the psycho and the pin-head and found the most promising spot, I am sure nobody in the world will find me here.

The island is small and the chance of not getting back stabbed is even smaller. so I sat tight on my spot and waited with baited breath for the sun to set. Even from the dark place I was sitting behind a mahogany tree I felt the sun's scorching heat getting softer, the blinding white light was turning yellow, yes... my moment is close.

My eyes drifted at the west as I saw the the monarch of the sky dived into the bosom of blood red lake coloring the sky a melancholy shade of purple mingling with the vibrant reds, amber and pink. Gradually the sound of the crickets filled the forest.

"It's time"

I slowly got upwards of the tree, stripped most of my clothes and jumped on the trees instead of trading on the ground, hiding my breath completely. Alas it did not lasted very long because my target was hopelessly foolish, died in just one slash I gave him on the head, not to mention he was divided in two. Alas! I would have enjoyed him being tormented as long as I pleased, but not all of the things can be done.

I was satisfied, I got all the six points I wanted, but what I didn't wanted was, there is blood allover on my body, soaking into my skin. That is so horrid.

The night was dark, as I liked it, I found the old lake there stripped my remaining clothes and plunged myself in the pleasantly cool water, luxuriously soaking myself in it and delicately scrubbing all the blood stains from my skin.

I took a dive and swam further, admiring the starry night; the velvety darkness crusted with little diamonds; the rippling sound from the lake made it simply enchanting, I stirred the dark water a little more, laying on my back at the water, dipping my (h/c) locks and feeling the lake streaming across my bare bosom. didn't even realizing when the crickets stopped there music.

The moment My senses were back, it was way too late. I felt a strong murderous aura surrounding me. I couldn't make out from where it was emitting, I was confused...

Right?

Is it from left?

Front of me?

Or the back?

the aura was much too strong for me, my whole body was immobilized, I felt the water around me was frozen into ice, chilling my bone. I was sure it wasn't any wild animal, but what was it? even the hunters... even the hunters was not this strong... what was it?

I want to go... I want to go away, I don't want to be here. My heart was pounding so loud I was afraid it will burst out any moment. But from where was I suppose to escape? I don't even remember how to get out...

_slash_

the deadly silence was broken by a subtle sound even dreadful than the soundless; followed by a soft thud and something splashed in the water. My throat went dry to see the corpse of the man and the thin cut on his neck from where the artery flooded the bloods out, the repulsive redness was so disgusting and it was touching my skin, I wrinkled at its sight.

"You are really are afraid of blood aren't you... (y/n)-chan" a soft male voice drawled in the dark.

"I am not afraid of blood, I simply despise it... and WHO ARE YOU... AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? COME OUT IN THIS INSTANCE" I Twirled in the water and looked around to find that mysterious person.

"are you sure?" he said, "hmm, you're quite bold, to show off yourself in front of a stranger"

I was completely unaware of my bareness, that voice instantly made me blush. "What do you mean by that?" I addressed to that indeterminate voice, my fright was coming back.

"you know exactly what I mean." he said and the silence enveloped the darkness for once again. I looked around for the clothes but they were gone,

"Oh, don't worry your clothes are safe... I didn't take them" now my notion tell me he was watching me from a place which gave him the advantage too see my full view without me noticing... must be

"You're up on the tree aren't you..." I said curtly, "Bingo, you said right..." he said followed by a soft rustle on the grass and the creaking of the boots, "so you must deserve to see the face of your savior... Darou?" the man came out.

I admit his voice was unusual and kinked but I didn't expected it was him...

HISOKA~

Oh no, My life's in danger. That psycho is after me... now I am gone for good... Oh wait he has got bonus... I AM NAKED!

"hmm, such a beautiful face, mmmm, so sensual as your appearance" I was curling inside like a ball in shame in fear and disgust " the wet strands framing your face and the way it hangs over you shoulder... " He walked towards the bank eyeing me fully "Such a naughty girl you are... aren't you." "what do you want?" I asked and I swam back making sure I am immersed upto my neck. "what do I want?" Hisoka said, and he kicked of his shoes and withdrew his shirt. My worst fear was materializing; he immersed himself in the water and swam towards me, I breathed heavily in fear... I was weaponless, defenseless and not to mention my clothes were lying on the bank which seemed too far away. I tried to turn back-

"don't try to act smart, or you'll lose your life" his alluring voice changed into a blood-chilling threat as he approached me. "I don't care, as long I die with my purity on my side." I said mustering all the courage I had left and I turned back but it was the most wrong thing I have ever done.

I felt a pull on my back and it was like a super strong magnet was pulling a piece of metal towards it, I thudded against something hard yet soft.

"told you," Hisoka whispered at my ear, playing with the wet strands of my hair.

"please... let me go!" I said, shaking in fear, my whole body went numb, he was going to... no... no... no... it can't happen.

A warm strong arm snaked my waist, holding me firmly but in a gentle way, I don't know how and why, the fear disappeared. I ventured to turn my head and I saw it, his blazing yellow eyes was looking down at me with some unknown sadness which did not suit him, but I thudding heart lurched at his eyes. I turned myself and our chests were pressing with each other... I don't care if I am naked, I don't care if my chastity will be gone forever, but I want to stop him from looking at me this way, if he wanted to ravish me why he didn't do that ...

why...

"Why Hisoka? What happened... why are you looking at me this way?" I asked fearfully.

"I was testing if you were a fantasy... and I wanted to see if I am dreaming... I wanted to see if you would vanish into the thin air" He mumbled softly, he freed me from his hold, "and my worst nightmare have come true."

I looked at him with stupor as he emerged upto his waist and turned his back "what are you saying..." I was on the verge of an outburst of anger, that playboy... that lech "what are you saying..."

"I shouldn't have indulged myself into you... forgive me..." he turned towards me and crashed his lips onto mine, I was forcefully thrown at my back onto the water but he grabbed be from my back and pushed me towards him; intoxicating and seductive as the kiss was , I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the amorous ardour fully. But the sweet moment did not lasted very long; he broke free.

"Hisoka?" I looked him in the eye, and watched him leave the water.

"That would be the first and last mistake of my life" Hisoka's voice was deadly serious "I've fallen in LOVE"

* * *

**Phew, over! anyway... did you enjoyed that? let me know please... and I hope all the readers out there have enjoyed it. if not then feel free to critisise it.**

**for the next drabble: I want your opinion, what do you want? Which HXH character you wanna see with you? let me know.**

**and don't forget to R&R **


	7. Chapter 7: Black Swan

**Hey guys and girls... sorry for the late update. I was really upset cuz the broadband connection was really faulty here, and the modem had a major technical difficulty, so here I am updating for you.**

**Killua: well you should apologise... ah... mo! :/**

**Indrani: yeah... I know... _Sherlock!_**

**Leorio: What's with you now? uh... Indrani-san does not own the HXH.**

**Indrani: P.s. this is kinda angsty plot... with a tragic ending so, please don't judge me okay... I was really lamenting that day when I wrote it. I promise to bring more sunnier plot afterwards... so R&R**

* * *

**Chapter:7 Black Swan**

**Chrollo x Reader**

**Genre: Angst**

Requested by Sparklecake

* * *

_Some dreams are meant to be untouchable… some wishes are never to be fulfilled… they morn in the heart like a dying swan…_

…

I put on my head gear like the crown and stared at the mirror looking into my eyes, the (e/c) orbs which will sooner glitter against the blinding silver spotlight; avoiding the moistness which was already on the verge of streaming on my pristine makeup. I stood up, sighing and shaking that irrevocable feeling which was stabbing my heart like knife; pulled myself at the fullest length and re-stretched my toes for the last time.

'(y/n), it's time…..' a girl in gray tutu knocked on the door.

'Okay, I'm coming.' I mumbled slowly, clearing my throat.

I drifted towards the stage, sat on the floor with my knee-length tutu sprawled on the ground, my head was bending down.

"_Odette, _-san, you'll be the swan queen one day. I know you will"_

His voice echoed into my ears, so lively and veherent that I felt I could touch him. I raised my head, stood on my tiptoe, spread the hands and let them flow with the soft and ominous tune of the piano and the orchestra, the beauty and purity was soon to be ravished and there I was, flapping my arms like a newly-turned swan…..

…..

The recital passed in a flash. I danced like a clockwork doll; perfect but unknown to the mind. I was in a peaceful trance, unaware of my state and surroundings. The final music started to play; again I drifted towards the stage…..

The tone was doleful, so was my mind, I stood on my tiptoe spun the left foot bending it upwards….

"_Chrollo-san, this …. Is difficult" I toppled on my feet while doing a tiptoe split, my balance was shaking._

"_Relax _-san," he held my vertically upward inner thigh for support, "you need to trust your body." He softly mumbled, "You mastered the toe-trick in a week so split will be easy. But I was not really sure about it, as long as I can remember, "It hurts… it hurts, aw!" I toppled and with my surprise, Chrollo-san held me in his arms._

I changed my feet and bend it towards my back, still remembering the incident when I learned it.

_He took my left leg from my back and snaked it around his waist, softly taking my waist. "Now breathe and breathe until you feel like a swan….. You can do it."_

I flapped my hands like the wings of swan.

_He would softly grabbed my from my underarm, releasing my leg from his waist and pecked on my neck. "_-san, don't be afraid of yourself, you are a talented dancer" he would say._

"_No Chrollo-san, I am not… do you see how much I was toppling." I would say. He would laugh at my face nuzzling at my earlobe, "_-san, every great person fails in the first, and failure is the pillar of success!"_

_I was really flattered and felt pacified in such soothing words, when no other trusted on me, he did... _

what were in those ebony eyes that made my succumb each and every time I would looked at it, what were in those midnight orbs that made me feel to plunge into it for eternity?

His touch were lingering on my skin, his kiss was still there, on my neck, my breast and my lips. Every time I made a move, I felt he was dancing with me, holding my arms, supporting my waist when I bend forwards and whispered in my ears when I flapped my arms "_feel like a swan, my dear _-san._"

I flowed and glided on the dance floor, swaying like swan ready to embrace death. I was afraid I would topple but I did not. It was like Chrollo held me right at the waist. My inspiration, my reason of get going, my only hope in life… I promised not to touch these shoes again when I lost in the state dance championship, but there was he standing right in front of me… He was always there when I looked back.

"_Promise me _-san. One day you'll be a great dancer… you'll steal the spotlight….. You'll make me sway in the thin air with pride….."_

I dare not to touch these shoes.

But is this how it feels to live life without an aim….. Is this living without hope...? Is this the cloud of despair shut off from god's brightness?

Why Chrollo why? Why do you have to leave me alone in this world…..? I don't wanna dance anymore….. Not without you…. Not without my angel….. Not without my god… I know I am dying every day without you, but if it makes you happy then I accept it….. I accept this death…

I came back into the reality with the ear-bursting applause of the audience….. A standing ovation….. A part of my mind wanted to see that angelic face in the sea of people, but I was wrong…. He was long ….. Long….. Gone… never to come back…..

I stood in stupor. My pristine white makeup was wilting and blackening with the melting swan-like eyes makeup….. I cried….. I cried after a decade like this….. I lowered my eye… the light was too much to take.

But, despite all my despair, I found a tiny beam of hope…..

Did I just saw a moving shadow at the exit door?

I ran from the stage, thudding away the stairs and rushing through the corridor. I am sure… I am sure he came… he came to see my show… after all these years, after all these years… he remembered me.

But why is the parking lot empty….. I went every single way to find him, but no one was there…

No one…..

I sank on the ground, hugged my knees and sunk my head in the gap…..

_Wish you were here…_

**Extended ending:**

A tall young man was standing in the dark, right behind the shutter of the parking lot of the auditorium labeled **"**_**swan lake recital: opening night**_**". **

"Danchou" a woman with purple business suit and deep cleavage drawled, "are you ready to go."

"Yes, Pakunoda" the man replied softly.

Both of them walked with silence and cautiousness, the man adjusted his tuxedo and pushed the dark bangs from his face.

"Sumannai danchou," Pakunoda said, "but for what purpose did you come here tonight?" Chrollo laughed mysteriously….. "I wanted to meet the swan"

"Swan?" Pakunoda eyed him with stupor, "and did you meet your _swan?_"

"Oh yes," Chrollo said.

_I am glad you kept your promise _, please forgive me for leaving you… I am afraid I am not the worthy person you deserve… I am a spider of darkness. The purity of my swan queen is not meant to be corrupted by a filthy being like me…. I you can then forgive me… and forget me….. your highness._

* * *

**So did I failed to create angst... sorry if I did. My mood was really bitter and morose that day and I thought this theme should go well with Chrollo since he has a soft heart that will do anything for whom he loves... if you don't know what I am talking about then you should think about the massacre in Yorkshin auction, presented and dedicated to the late Ubogin, with the Requiem.**

**Of course I will be doing happier plots later... don't worry,**

**inspired by : Just a Dream by Sam Tsui ft. Christina Grimmie**

**and I wanna know... which of the HXH characters you wanna see with you... tell me tell me tell me... in review..**

**and last but not the least... R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Suit-CASE

**Wahahah... hohoho... Merry Christmas eve everybody... I hope you have a very prosperous new year ahead.**

**This time we got a light hearted piece here, **

**Hisoka: daijino umishimete...**

**Gon: Kimi wa nezameteyuku...**

**Indrani: Tenshi no Oo o ee mite...**

**Killua: Tsuretashite!**

**yeah... did you enjoyed the "departure" song? okay... now enjoy the story.**

**Kurapika: IndraniFOREVER does not own HXH... or not us.**

* * *

**Chapter: 8 Suit-CASE**

**Pokkle X Reader**

**Genre: Humor an romance **

Requested by Anime Lover

* * *

I hate this….. I simply hate this.

I worked my ass off for the hunter exam and thank god I have passed, but look, when the time came it simply failed me!

I went to the internet and tried to book the first class ticket in the plane… but due to the York shin auction, all the first classes were taken by the fucking mafias….. I mean what the fuck they are doing! If you are so rich dudes, c'mon buy your own plane…. Or at least…a decent chopper.

So here I am, ready to be flown in a coach! Crammy, sweaty, fuckingly blessed….COACH.

Seriously now! Argh! I plugged my headphones to bear this and pushed my luggage through the ramp. The only thing was good was the customized sound in my ears… What the Hell by Avril Lavigne…..

_You say that I am messing with your head… _

_All because I was making out with your friend…._

I went on the ramp with less care and enjoying the music. And suddenly I crashed with me, or more likely it crashed with me.

_All my life I've been good but now _

_I am thinking what the hell…._

"Oh gomen, gomen…. I didn't see you." A shrill…. Yeah shrill, male voice spoke after I landed on my butt painfully, on the ground while my headphone was yanked out off my ears.

"Oh you should be….." people these days! "Watch where you're going." I retorted hell yeah!

"Do you need help miss?" that guy let out a helping hand and without refusing him I took it. "By the way miss, I am Pokkle, and you?" he asked.

"(y/n)" I shortly answered. And looked at the rather _short _man…. He was about my height and his dress looked rustic and a pleasant cross between the Swiss shepherd and a medieval bowman….. Oh he must be….

"You were in this year's hunter exam, weren't you?" I asked. "Yeah I was" he said, scratching his head "oh look… the bags," he helpfully picked them up and handed me mine. "What a coincidence, our bags look same…." He said smilingly, "so, where are you going _-san?"

"Oh, just the southern Padokea, wanna enjoy the beach." We already had started walking. "Really? I heard that's a great place." We crossed the airport terminal. "Ah, look at the time…." He abruptly checked his watch "I must get going or I'll miss the flight, ja ne…." He left without another word.

I waste no time and went towards my destination….. Man, since he came, he totally changed my mood.

…..

"Ah, the smell of the beach!" fixes my bitchy mood and my temporarily bitchy attitude. I yawned and stretched my arms and my back cracked pleasantly. I was horribly intolerant with jet-legs but somehow the gorgeous blue just made my day, despite flying in a crappy coach. I can't wait to go to my hotel room and change into the bikinis and get my mermaid spirit out.

I trotted to my room, slammed the suitcase on the bed and unzipped all the zips….

'Haha… let's see my new Victoria's Secret bikini!'

I flapped the cover open and closed my eyes… "Let's see what do I get… The push-up golden or the front tied pink…. Ooh… love to get that one piece purple… would look lovely with the beige shrug…."

But what is that white shorts that had landed one my hand….. I don't own any white swimsuit… or at least I didn't bring it here!

And why it has lumpy looking pocket on its front?

And what the heck is that brown substance in the middle…..

"_What a coincidence, our bags look same…."_

No… hell no….

"_What a coincidence, our bags look same…."_

No….

"…_.our bags look same…."_

NO….. NO…. NO….

What a lovely co-accident!

…

Now what am I supposed to do… My suitcase is exchanged with that guy…. I don't know his phone number, I don't know his address or else where is he travelling….. Shit….

Now I do what?

I can't go to the beach right now… all things…

All the things…..

If I have his suitcase that means, he has mine….

And he had opened it….

And he had seen all my private things…. NOOOOOOOOO…. That cannot happen… no… no… no…. no…

_Ding dong_

"Who the hell is that… can't see I am busy-" I shrieked curses while opening the door… "Oh hello Pokkle!" what the heck is he doing here… how did he found my hotel? "What are you doing here?"

Pokkle smiled sheepishly..."May I come in? Cuz outside is pretty hot-"

"Oh, sure why not" seriously where are my manners… I let him inside.

He came in and sat on the nearby chair… "Sorry if I disturbed you… but I had to come cuz-"

He pulled out a bag which looked surprisingly familiar…

"My bag" I screamed blissfully, "thank you very much…. But how did you-"

"Suppose I was nearby… " Pokkle smile d while scratching his head…. "By the way can I have mine…" he said. "Oh sure, but please forgive me for opening it…. Hehe did not realize which was which." I hastily shoved his belonging in the opened bag, and when I was finally done I handed it to him.

"Okay thanks for the help again…. Can I order something for you…?" I asked him. "No thanks, it's already late and I must leave…. Okay bye bye." He left with his bag, slamming the door.

I heaved a sigh… phew! It was over, I got my bag and I can finally go and enjoy the ocean and the sun.

I opened the bag to grab my bikinis and a piece of paper flown out of the suitcase.

"What the-"

Something was scribbled in untidy handwriting….

_Wanna grab a coffee? _

_Call me; xxxx xxxx xxxx _

_XOXO Pokkle…._

_BTW make sure you were your bikini in the coffee-shop….. _

What a hell of a cute guy…. Straightforward and so rustically simple.

* * *

**Yeah, How do you liked that? let me know.**

**inspired by "What the hell" by Avril Lavigne. although there is nothing similar with them.**

**It seems really odd to write a summer-like piece in the winter... but I guess, that is so me! I never see my surrounding.**

**I just listened "Threads~Cruel Spider" (machi's character song) and "Kyousou Requiem" (Hisoka's character song) go check it out... it is really nice.**

**Oh... I'll be posting a new story soon with four main characters and 4 OCs... please don't forget to check that out... and let me know how it is...**

**and tell me which HXH character do you wanna see with you? **

**and last but not the least... R&R **


	9. Chapter 9: Back to December

**Happy Christmas! everyone... here is the ninth drabble out here... sorry I did not changed the summery for the last one so I got a few review... anyways, I don't mind.  
**

**here's to via26: you wanted a Kite X Reader, right? so here you go!**

**Gon: Indrani-chan does not own HXH or any of us.**

**Indrani: AWWW! *hugs Gon tightly* well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter:9 Back To December**

**Kite X Reader**

**Genre: Breakup Angst**

Requested by: via26

* * *

I was in my apartment, alone. It has been a very busy day today. After all it is Christmas, I have been shopping for two days straight without a break, and I had to buy gifts for all. So here was I, catching my breath, 12 in the noon. Gosh, it's just hours away….. To the jingling bell ring in the church.

I unpacked the bags, everything that required for today was there, bells, baubles, lights, artificial snow-spray…. Perfect….

Oh, I just forgot to buy Holly berries for the mistletoe… damn, I would have to go again at the market. But oh well! No Christmas without Mistletoe with holly berries.

….

I walked on the pavement hugging myself tightly…. The sky was already white with clouds and there was no sun. It was really cold.

The horse-chestnut trees standing on the pavement was leafless right now, but they were already decorated with shimmering silver and red lights to match the holiday mood. I turned left to my usual shop, bought my requirements and went off to my home.

I had to hurry because my party is only hours away… I had to decorate my home up, get ready for the guests and ….. Lots of work to do.

I unlocked my door, shivering away and turned on the heater in the room. I cleaned the rooms first, arranged the furniture and decorated the holly garlands all over my windows and door. Then I set up the Christmas tree; with quite difficulty and the dim purple light from my window indicated it was already twilight.

I went to close the window because soon the cold wind would hit inside the room and my guests won't like that a bit. But as soon as I went to close it I saw the most beautiful scenery ever.

It was snowing…

The pure white snowflakes slowly landed on the ground like fluffy dandelion pores, my neighborhood was already glistening with shimmering lights and it only made the virgin white snowflakes glow in the dark.

Little did I pay attention, who was standing in front of my house, near the bus stop.

_Kite_

He hasn't changed a bit since then. His flowing silver hair, silky and perfect and the olive complexion almost looked tanned with the freckles on his face. He clutched his dark gray mackintosh to his chest, shook his feet a little bit to dust off the snow from his mid-calf galoshes.

He looks the same; as if nothing has changed.

_It was a warm sunny day; a man with gleaming silver hair passed by me and looked back. His eyes warm and generous…_

…_.._

_My purse was snatched by some rogues, I ran after them, that man with flowing silver hair caught the thief and handed me the purse._

"_Thank you Mr.-"_

"_Kite. and the pleasure is mine." The man walked off._

…_.._

_Seasons changed, summery sun was eclipsed by gray clouds of monsoon. I was standing under a shed of flower shop, drenching wet…. I had no umbrella. Kite came to me and held and umbrella over my head and wrapped his blazer over my shoulder._

"_May I drop you to your home, you look all wet." He said kindly._

"_Thank you" that was really nice of him._

…_.._

_The moist wind from the monsoon was soon dried in the autumn, everything was auburn and golden. Flying leaves of maple was everywhere. Kite and I walked through the avenue, holding hands._

"_So (y/n), we've been dating for a while, so what do you think of me….what kind of guy am I?" he asked me playfully. "Well, you are mature-" I said and he "mm-hmm-ed" "sensible and silent….. You are quite mature, Kite-san….. I really like you" I said smilingly with a shiver._

"_Here, have this" he wrapped his jacket over my shoulder and gave me a one-shoulder hug "you look cold, _-chan. "_

_How I loved the sweet smile on his lips._

…_.._

"_Kite-san, where are you taking me?" I was being dragged on the snowy road while Kite clasped his hands over my eyes._

"_Haha, you have to wait…. " he chuckled smally. We went a bit further more and he let go off my eyes in front of the superb candlelit table in front of a luxurious restaurant._

"_Ta-da!" Kite exclaimed and pulled the chair for me. "after you mademoiselle" and he kissed my hand. "Thank you, monsieur …"I sat down._

_We had a nice dinner and I noticed Kite was smiling all the time, after the deserts, I cracked the ice._

"_ne Kite-san, why are you smiling?" I asked._

_He sighed smally and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it in front of my eyes….. it was a ring, which I would never forget in my whole life….. Pink diamond; princess-cut with ruby and topaz crusted edges._

"_Kite-san?" I asked him incredulously._

"__-san, I have been thinking, you are the woman I've been waiting for…. I think you are the one for me….. So will you…. Marry me?"_

_I looked at him with stupor and slowly shifted on my position._

"_Kite-san… I am not sure" I stood up. "I am sorry, I am not ready yet" I said and I lost my words "I am sorry, but I don't like you that way….. you're not the one….. I am afraid I have to decline you" I ran away from the place. It was 25__th__ December, xxxx….. _

…

I betrayed his trust, his love…. I can ever forget his disappointment in his face… the day I left him. I still wonder, why I did that? It was not like I was in love with someone else and….. I still didn't have found the reason why I declined him… his silence was the greatest thing which hit me even harder than his disappointment.

If I wish something in this holy evening of Christmas I will wish I can have you back Kite-san. No matter how many times I go back to the December and try to say "yes" to you… I can't….I can't change anything. I swear, if you loved me again, I will love you with all my heart…. I will always be there with you….

But he was long gone. A bus came into the terminus and he let with it.

_I wish you could ever come back._

* * *

**How was that, let me know...**

**and my readers have started to request me the character x reader combination. and I want see more and more...**

**Inspired by the song "Back To December" by Taylor Swift **

**anyway Via26, I hope you liked it, if not then feel free to criticize.**

**anyways, R&R **


	10. Chapter 10: Who Owns My Heart

**Hey Guys, I am back, sorry for the late update, I was busy dong my new fanfic, "It's Complicated"**

**so, here is a sequel of my Hisoka X Reader Drabble. Cuz one of my reader told me it ended on a weird part.**

**so here you go...**

**sorry if it is short... I cannot write smuts here... it's "T" rated.**

**anyhow... I don't Own ANYTHING**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Who Owns My Heart**

**Hisoka X Reader**

**Genre: Dark Romance**

Requested by: hisokamage

* * *

_I fell in love…. That was his last words, so uncharacteristic but so powerful…_

I wasn't really ready for it. The moment passed in the state of trance, but when it broke I was simply….. There is no word to describe it, but I feel I should say, I was….

_Mesmerized._

I passed the hunter exam and now was in the orientation was going on. Chairman Netero was keep ranting about something but no avail…. I was lost in my own world….. _ A carmine-red star, a yellow teardrop….. Wavy red hair drawn at the back of the head, the shadows beneath the neck was pale blue… almost bruise-like….. The shiny ivory neck-_

"(y/n)-Kun, I am talking to you!" someone spoke out.

"_-san, Chairman is calling you out!" a feminine blond guy; Kurapika tapped me at my shoulder.

I snapped out and heard a muffled laughter; clearly they were humored at my spacing out. I went to the chairman, took my hunter license and walked out of the door.

I almost unknowingly ran my fingers on my waist where _he _grabbed me in the water. Seriously, not to any sane or at least normal girl had their _first kiss _in the water, when they are _threatened to death _or they are _naked….. _

"Still fantasizing about my kiss, aren't you…. _-chan" a mused voice wooed from the shady marble pillar on the corridor.

"You don't know anything about me, so stop being so smart" I retorted.

He smirked and threw me card which was "Queen of Hearts" which I caught barely. It was quite harmless unlike his other ones…. What was the purpose?

_Meet me at the "Blizzard", 1__st__ September, York shin city. ~Hisoka~_

…

It was 1st of September; I was waiting at the "Blizzard" for half-n-hour. I was pretty annoyed because it was just a night-club. I was in my normal butt-shorts and a lose (f/c) t-shirt, and I was bored. To spend my time I ordered a vodka raspberry; always makes my mood. I sipped the drink slowly and leaned at the bar-counter.

"Ah, thank god!... You made it" it was obvious who it was. "No, thank you…. For making it" I commented sarcastically "By the way" I sarcasm evaporated within a second, "You look handsome."

He definitely looked stunning. His hair was usual and he wore a couture-suit, which was burgundy, so dark it looked almost blackish-maroon, inside he wore a livid-gray dress-shirt and a silk lavender tie…. All of his clothes complemented his muscles and his aristocratic good looks, even his perfume was….. Seductive.

"By the way, that drinks….' He said alluringly 'just enhances the red in your voluptuous lips'. 'Charming' I commented shortly, cuz I was preoccupied by the music and as slightly shook my hips.

'Mmm~ you dance pretty well…..' He again mused, I have to admit he was very good at flirting, the simple actions I was doing, he commented at those so charmingly that I was already melting inside…..

'Dare for a dance?' I challenged and he glided towards the dance floor, stripped of his coat….. His shirt clinged with his muscular chest….. He beckoned me at the dance floor and placed my hands on his broad muscular shoulder as his twirled and clapped rhythmically, if the situation was normal I would have laughed at his moves, but every move….. Turned me on…..

May be it was the drinks….

'It's hot in here, isn't it?' I said as his hands explored my curves and I shook my body in his arms….

The disco lights were flashing in different colors but the vivid golden of his eyes blazed like fire in the dark, I could not move my eyes of him, I was getting dizzy…. My eyes went heavy, all my body was becoming light….

May be it was the music…..

I grabbed his tie and yanked him towards me, and pulled him into a kiss. It was pretty intense. I don't know how I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started caressing my butt…..

It was pretty hot in there…..

"Hisoka….. Stop…. I can't….. Breath…" I parted for breathing and went towards the polls where the strippers were dancing. I twirled around in the labyrinth of the polls, toppling on my feet and his mischievous eyes followed me everywhere.

"Stop messing around!" His voice was dangerous as he carried me bridal style and pulled me closer.

"Stop…. Don't… I don't wanna" I tipsily protested.

_Don't worry, I won't…. until you beg for me._

**Extended ending:**

_Long before (y/n) came into the Blizzard, _

Hisoka: (handing a photo towards the bartender) when the girl orders something, make sure you mix this into her drink.

He hands a packet of white substance towards the bartender.

Bartender: But…. Sir, it is an aphrodiastic… (Rape drug)!

Hisoka: No one has to know…..

_I will make you mine... one way or another_

* * *

**Was it bad? I guess it was... sorry for that...**

**It was pretty short... most probably my shortest drabble...**

**Inspired by : "Who Owns My Heart" by Miley Cyrus.**

**Previous Hisoka X Reader was inspired by "Haunted" by Evanescence. **

**Anyway, Keep requesting for your customized Character x reader combo... I would love to do it...**

**and last but not the least R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Over The Booze

**Hello, I am back, everybody is requesting me…. But it's still not enough for me….. I want more from you.**

**Indrani: So Gon, How are you, happy new year!**

**Gon: I am fine thanks.**

**Indrani: Saw you in the TSM fanfiction "Letters from Hunter X Hunter" the other day…. Do really think so?**

**Gon: Yeah… and to the other readers… it's really good, go and check it out**

**Killua: Thanks for the chocolate…. I love it *munching on the chocolates* and BTW indraniFOREVER doesn't own HXH or us.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter: 11 Over The Booze**

**Shalnark X Reader**

**Genre: Bromance to Romance**

Requested by: Khranhxhforevs

* * *

It was new years' eve. Everyone was happy; including the Ryodan members. Nobunaga was cleaning the meeting room; Pakunoda was doing something with the broken glass window upstairs. Danchou was away with some business and god knows where Hisoka and Ubogin were. I was giving a hand to Machi with the decorations but… my height was really short for the high ceiling…..

"Shalnark… Sharley, can you pass the ribbons" I called out, but nobody answered.

"Do you need help Kitten," Ubogin came out of nowhere and raised me to the heights by grabbing my small waist in his enormous hands, "Here you go!"

"Thanks Ubo, you are a great help" I thanked him after kissing his cheek.

I wonder where Shalnark is….. He never does that!

…..

Our New Year eve party started early in the evening. Everyone was enjoying the drinks and Danchou really praised the decorations and everything. Nobunaga was pretty smug about the cleaning he has done.

"Hey (y/n)" Machi-san called me, "have you seen Shalnark around? I haven't seen him since the morning!"

"No, I was about to ask you that" I said to Machi-san. "I'll go check on him"

I looked around and found none. Then I thought He might be there….

At the terrace.

"Shalnark? Is that you?" I asked towards the figure which was sitting at the terrace and sipping something from a slim bottle. "Hi' he said curtly and continued sipping.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, something must have gone wrong. I went towards him and sat next to him "is something wrong, Sharley?"

"I just proposed … Shizuku," He sniffed after gulping some beer from his bottle. "And?" I was being as polite as possible, "And what?" Shalnark wasn't in himself, he kinda….. Frowned at me…. And sniffed again. "She rejected me!" He went again with his beer; he smelled really bad, must be the alcohol.

"Aw! You poor thing!" I tried to give him a shoulder hug but he withdrew my hands. He cried while Burying his face in his hands; he can be skilled Manipulator, but he is still…. A guy. I patted his back invariably…. I had no other option. And then it popped in my head.

"Alright, this new years' eve, let's make a toast to the broken hearts" I took a bottle from the stale and gave one to him. "Cheers….. And bottom's up!"

…..

We kept drinking and it was my fifth shot and his was seventh. And I swear the moon upwards looked bigger and….. Pink?!

"You…. Know Sharl….I am really disappointed…. At you" I pointed at him indeterminately, "What… in *hic*… in Shizuku…..HUH?!" I asked him. "I Don't know….. What *hic* you saw…. In….'er, (her)….. I mean… She hasn't got… even…. Standard ….. Sized….. Hoobs…. (Boobs)" I was complaining at him; the beer bottles littered on the terrace floor.

He was lolling his heads from the left to right….. "I… don't know….. I…." He smiled goofily "Hehehe…" he eyed me tipsily and kinda threw himself on me. "But…. I…. Like your boobs" He directly landed his face on my cleavage and snuggled at it while hugging me tightly. "I like your boobs…. I like your boobs… I like your boobs….." he sang childishly.

"Hey….. I have an ….. Rilian' (Brilliant)…. Idea." I tipsily parted him "Why don't….. We….. Continue this….. Upthairs….. (Upstairs)"

"BBBBBRRRRILIANT…. I AM IN…" Shalnark tipsily stood up and we held hands and went toppling through the dark corridor. We sang tipsily.

"_Tonight Tonight_

_It' the party on the rooftop on the top of the world_

_Tonight tonight_

_We'll be dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign…_

_I don't know how to make it, but watch how good I fake it…_

_It's alright, alright…._

_Tonight tonight….."_

**Extended ending**

I went downstairs for the morning meeting and greeted everyone happy New Year, but Shalnark wasn't present there.

"Machi-san, Where is Shalnark, and" I looked at everyone's eyes "And why do you guys have eye-bags?"

"We couldn't sleep" She replied curtly. "Why? Did you party that hard?" I asked innocently "Sorry I don't remember what happened last night!"

"NO. It's not because of the party, because through the night, from your room, we kept hearing loud noiseS as if elephants were having their New Year party there!" Nobunaga stomped on the ground and boy! He looked angry. "You were screaming on the top of your lungs….. "I LOVE YOUR BANANAS""

_I love your bananas?_

I blushed hard at that thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

* * *

**So how was it? Bad or good? I just thought someone like Shalnark can do something like this, so it came into my mind.**

**So, if you are interested, then come and request your own Character X reader combo…. Your wish is my command.**

**And for the account….. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**And last but not the least R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sick

**Hey Guys and gals I am back... by the way... happy New Year again...**

**Feitan: How many times you wanna say that, woman!**

**Indrani: I am happy because, the next drabble is about you... a lot of people want this to happen so here you go...**

**And I don't own anything... seriously, and if I did, then Bisky would already do the "stuffs" with Hisoka...hahaha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sick**

**Feitan X Reader**

**Genre: Fluff**

Requested by: SpadePirates4Eva, ChocolateOrRedBean and via26

* * *

It was pretty cold in here, even in the York shin city. But I always loved the cold. It was the time when the close people come together as a family, Christmas, New Year party, picnics and so other stuff.

I headed for the base of the troupe. It was snowing and my umbrella was white with the fluffy snowflakes. I hugged myself despite the trench coat which Danchou lend me; it was really kind of him. The sky was obscure and translucent with all the white clouds.

"Tadaima!" I called out when I entered the building and shivered in the cold, and got a reply of smooth and grave "okairi…" from the rest of the people. "What's up guys? Why the long face?" I asked as I saw a really unpleasant expression on Phinks's face, "it's late and Feitan isn't opening his door." I arched my brow in curiosity "nonsense, he might be sleeping for too long…. Don't worry!" I assured.

"But he never sleeps for this long." Machi frowned at me and Shizuku nodded. "Danchou, did you called him?" I asked Danchou as politely as possible as I handed him his coat.

"Yes, and he is still silent." Chrollo Lucifer frowned and looked downwards.

"Would you mind" I hesitated "if I take a look?"

"Go ahead" Danchou drawled.

….

"Feitan….." I knocked on his door "Feitan, are you there?" I called with a higher pitch "if you are, then answer me at once!"

I carefully pressed my ears against the door and I heard a soft grown.

"No choice… I have to break my way through!" and with one kick his door succumbed. And there was something curling under his sheets which shivered and moaned "go away!"

"Feitan?! What are you doing this late in the bed…..? Are you alright?" I asked him and pulled his sheets away and I was shocked at the sight. His face was pallid unlike his usual paleness; his eyes were puffy and red and he was coughing.

"Feitan!" I gasped "are you sick?"

He didn't answer but I got that from his attitude. "Oh my god, don't get up…. I'll arrange something"

What the heck….. I can't believe he is sick!

….

"Go away (y/n), this is just giving me more pain…." Feitan turned his face from me.

"NO, you can't do this!" I demanded and turned his face towards me and clamped the tissue on his nose.

"Blow!"

"No!"

"Blow!"

"No!"

"Blow!"

"No!"

"Blow!"

He protested and I kept insisting and after some turns he succumbed and blew his nose in the tissue. "That's like a good boy" I wiped his nose clean and held a spoon full of my special spicy chicken soup. "Now drink the soup up like a good boy!" I said and received a death glare from him "no way, that's not gonna happen woman!" I pouted and gently stuffed the spoon in his mouth and he kept drinking that until the soup was finished.

"Feitan," I called him as I blew the egg porridge slowly and fed him "it is not a weakness to let people know you are sick, you may be a ruthless killer, but you are still a human…." Feitan scowled at me and allowed me to wipe the rest of the porridge from his lips.

"Okay, now open your mouth" I poured the medicine as he opened his mouth and helped him gulp that with some water. "And now you sleep real tight, okay!" I smiled at him and went to the door.

"_" Feitan called me slowly and I turned back, "You need something?"

He didn't talk back but beckoned me to come towards him "What?" I said.

"I cannot remember the last time when someone was so kind to me!" my eyes went wide at his words. "Thank you _" he mumbled and slightly blushed. "Anytime! Just let me know okay!" I kissed his nose and was about to straighten up then he yanked me towards him and pecked me on my lips.

"I mean it, _" he said, and I swear to heaven that was the softest look I saw in his eyes.

Nobody is born a killer, the consequences make them so. My heart saddened at the thought; if he wasn't a killer, he could be a better person.

_I wish he gets well soon._

* * *

**So how was it? Bad or good…. Let me know.**

**The plot might seem gross, all the sickness and stuff so …. But my nose is kinda running right now and my throat is sore …. ACHOO!... Sorry!**

**Inspired by: my sickness…. :P**

**And let me know how it is, okay….**

**And R&R**


	13. Chapter 13: Little Things

**I know I know I am pretty late, but the session has started and the pressure is suddenly banged on me…**

**So enough of my complaint, I give you the story.**

**Chrollo: indraniFOREVER doesn't own anything.**

**Chapter 13: Little Things**

**Chrollo X Reader**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

Requested by: SpadePirate4Eva

I danced in my room at the phone-call…. Chrollo was coming home…..

Chrollo! The reason for my existence….. I thought I was invisible and irrelevant. My hair was flat, my skin was pallid and never for a moment was I special. I was far away from glamorous, save the gorgeous. When I looked myself at the mirror, the same old boring reflection irked me so much that I almost hated myself.

On the other hand, _he was gorgeous. _ No one, not even the vampire Edward Cullen could compare with his beauty. His pale skin shines like full moon, even in the broad daylight, contrary with his eyes, spoke of midnight. His hair, liquid ebony…. His voice, melodious as the bass tune of the piano.

I sighed at my reflection….. _ I am hopeless._

Wait! It's still a month away of his arrival, maybe I can change myself…. Maybe I would be a little exciting so that he has no regret of choosing me.

And I might be fit in that dress I saw last week in the mall.

I started jogging at the morning, I ran until I broke sweat. Then after coming home, I ate quarter of a grapefruit and 50 grams of cottage cheese. Then after coming back from the work, I did skipping and a bit of stretching exercises, then I ate half-a-bowl of boiled chickpeas with yogurt then went to sleep.

I hope that would work, because it was really depressing to be unattractive.

…..

I sat near the threshold of my bathroom, crying my eyes out. It was three weeks already and I didn't even lose any of my weights. I still look like a blob and unattractive as before. I am such a mess.

No, this is not a solution…. I must continue doing my things so I went to do the evening skipping at the terrace.

1, 2, 3, 4 … 12…. 17…. 23….. 45…..

45…..

45…..

_Thud… it was all blank…._

…

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep…_

I slowly opened my eyes. It was not my terrace like last time, instead I was looking at the mint green walls and a glass-door which was curtained green and three letters was painted red but they looked inverted….. What was that?

U….. C….. I…. no, that cannot be….then-

Could it be?

I am in ICU….. But what happened to me?

I tried to look around and I was the saline water and the glucose tube was hanging vertically just over me. The sound of the IV was beeping away….. But what happened to me?

Suddenly I came back into my senses….. Oh no! I'll never be attractive….. I will never be able to get right for Chrollo…

Tears rolled down to my temple and drenched my pillow. I didn't even answer my doctor who asked me how was I and if the syringe hurt or not….. The syringe didn't matter….. I just want to die….. Chrollo will never love me, never!

The scenery slowly went blur….. The eyelids were heavy….

_I just want to die._

…..

(Y/n)….. Are you there? Answer me….. Please…. Answer me.

_Please, go away, I don't wanna meet anyone right now….._

_-chan, wake up…. Please, I am begging you…..

I wish that was true…. Is that him, Chrollo? Does he hate me for being unattractive? I slowly opened my eyes and looked up…. It was really Chrollo, it wasn't my dream. His midnight orbs were moist and he looked worried.

"Ku…. Roro-san, is… that you? " I asked slowly.

"What happened to you huh?! Doctor sad you had an abrupt fall of pressure and sugar, What exactly happened?"

I slowly told him everything. From his call to the dress and every single thing I did to look attractive. "I swear Kuroro, I did it for you…. All for you."

I finished slowly and I cannot forget how he looked at me. He was both angry and sad. "BAKA…. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DP THAT YOU KNOW! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" He yelled at me.

"Kuroro-san I-"

"You should know….. You should how much I love you _-chan, your eyes are so lively and bright it makes my day…. Your smile makes all the sorrows fade away….. Your voice-" he choked "your voice is the only reason that I live for….. I live for to make you happy." He cupped my chin and wiped my tears lovingly.

"Every freckle on your cheek, your lips, your hair, your face is the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life….. Please, don't change yourself for who yo are….. Please…. Please"

I looked him with disbelief….. He meant that.

"And there is one flaw for you…. You never love yourself….. Not the half as I love you….. And that would be the reason for me to left you-"

I clamped his mouth with my free hand and gasped. He took my hand and kissed it and cried silently and I wiped his tears….. He has no reason to be unhappy…..

"I swear, I'll never do such stupid things, because I don't wanna hurt you"

He bent down and touched his lips on mine. I was completely immersed with the affectionate touch of his, and suddenly I saw, the IV reading went faster…..

_Cuz my heart skipped a bit….._

**Extended ending:**

'Excuse me sir, but the visiting hour is-' the nurse squealed at our position.

"Chrollo…. Everyone is watching….."

He parted and breathed and smirked slyly….

"Let them be, and you are lucky you are not in home yet…." He said in my ear.

_Chrollo-san, you pervert!_

**So how was it? Did you like it?**

**A lot of people are asking me to do the sequel of the character X reader…. It's a lot but I'll do it for sure.**

**Inspired by: "Little Things" of One Direction..**

**Okay now it's your turn…. Whom do you wanna see with you? Any Character X reader combo will be accepted…. If you want.**

**So see you next time…. Hasta la vista….**


	14. Chapter 14: Childhood Days

**Hey Guys, sorry I am late, and here is another Kurapika fic,**

**Indrani: so pika-chu, are you happy?**

**Kurapika: for the account i am Kurapi-**

**Indrani: I don't own HxH or Shakespeare's sonnet no 130... *The poetry written in the story, please read that...***

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Childhood Days**

**Kurapika X Reader**

**Genre: Romance**

Requested by: SpadePirates4eva and Beautiful Blossom.

* * *

I rolled in my bed, trying to stay as horizontal as possible but without avail. And how on earth can I sleep, when my friend Kurapika is running laps in the middle of the night. It was really bad of the Danchou to punish him for a simple reason like wanting to go to the town. Darn you conservative male species, you never change do you!

I wonder if he is all right. He must be thirsty and all sweaty by now….. GAH! I can't take it anymore; I have to do something before its too late…..

I grabbed my cotton shawl and stealthily sneaked out from my house. Better not to wake dad up, or else we will both be in trouble.

As soon as I was out of house, I went running to the Kurta grounds. I wasn't even looking at the sky, clear and dark flooded by the silver in the full moon. And there he was, running, running and running.

I dared not to call him aloud for anyone can hear it. And his pace was slowing down and finally

_Thud_

"Kurapika!" I gasped and rushed at him. He was lying on the soft grass, panting. "Are you alright?" I placed my hand on his chest and it was running like a bullet train…. Darn you leader…. He is super exhausted. "Yeah….. I'm….. fine" he conceited to minimize his breath. Suddenly he looked me with great concern. "(y/n), what are you doing here in this hour?" he sat up, still sprawling his legs on the ground. His brown orbs worried and commanding, I was invariably in the guilt.

"I….. I …." I stuttered and mumbled. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be out after hours? You could get you and your family in trouble." Kurapika said.

"Fine then!" I stood up angrily, "I'll leave" I turned back "and sleep soundly and not spend my night thinking of you and how thirsty you would be!" I marched towards my home.

"Wait… _-chan, I am sorry!" Kurapika hold my hand and I looked at him, he slightly blushed and let go of my hand and gave me a warm look. I grudgingly sat beside him and took out a bottle.

"Here, have some water, you will feel better." I did not wait for him and started to pour water in his open mouth lightly pressing his chin, and he gulped it all…. He must be pretty thirsty. I felt really bad for him.

After this was over I sat beside him as his panted. His lips were parted to breath….. Almost _kissable part._

NO he is a friend, I cannot do-

"_-chan," He placed his hand over my hand and blushed at his touch. "Leoyou….. thank you…"

"Baka, you don't have to thank me for that…." Inside, I was so happy that my chest was swelled in joy. "No, not for the water, but for the time you gave me…. Thank you." Kurapika stood up and something fell from his tabard pocket.

"What is that?" I looked at the small rectangular object which looked like a book but Kurapika tried to snatch it from me. "_, give it to me….." he outstretched his hand.

"Oh, then take it from me….." I ran across the field as he chased me panting. I laughed and chuckled at the innocent face of his and suddenly.

"Kurapika….." I ran towards him as he fell on the ground "are you alright?" my face was near his and I didn't expect this to happen.

He caught me off guard and snatched the book from me.

I was angry at him and was going towards my home but he spoke from behind.

"I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING….. PLEASE….. DON'T LEAVE….."

I feet froze at his tone….. He sounded serious.

"The thing, which I am going to read….." He said from behind, "Is dedicated to you….. _-chan."

I froze at my spot, while my eyes was screwed tight and waited for his word with baited breath….

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red….._

What… was he saying and…. Who is his mistress? Whom does he loves….. I breathed heavily.

_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._

Breast…. Dun brown….. Is he that intimate with her….. My heart broke. But I heard his slow footsteps, on the grass,_  
_

_I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks; _

Damasked rose in her cheeks, is she that beautiful? No it's more like a criticism….. It's like he is criticizing someone…. Did she break his heart? He kept reciting his small poem, but I did not hear anything… my heart was heavy and broken… he was already meant for someone.

But I felt a small touch on my shoulder and the familiar voice whispered in my ears….

_and yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_  
_as any she belied with false compare. "_

I looked at him as he finished his most romantic poem. I plunged my heart into his brown eyes….

"You don't need t be like an angel, your imperfections are the most beautiful things I have ever seen….. I love you"

He wrapped me in his arms and chastely touched my lips with his…..

Here we are, in the full moon, immersed in the amorous moment that would last forever….

* * *

**How was it bad? or good?**

**anyways about the sonnet, it is something I learned in the class... most romantic poem ever, all the boys out there, if you have a girlfriend, do try, this poem on girlfriend on Valentines' Day, she will go gaga on ya... I am serious.**

**Anyways, please drop a review or else I'll cry! Che~ Just joking... hahaha you fell for it...**

**Inspired by : Love story by Taylor Swift (You get the pun don't you, Romeo... Juliet... Shakespeare... hehe!)**

**and do you want any particular Character X reader combo, or a sequel of the previous story... do lemme know.**

**and last but not the least...**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15: Dawn of Realization

**Heya, I know you are there so keep loving me.**

**Hisoka: I am back…. Ahhhh it turns me on.**

**Indrani: O_O…. you are so creepy, why?**

**Hisoka: it's a secret… my unripe fruit….**

**That's enough… enjoy the story and I don't own the HXH or the "Farewell" it belongs to William Shakespeare, or as I call him, Shakey-bro.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dawn of Realization**

**Hisoka X Reader**

**Genre: Flirt (really messed up kind)**

Requested by: YukikoXHisoka66 and Thehisokalover

* * *

I opened my eyes at the sunbeams that came in the room through the opaque curtains, the sunbeams crinkled my eyes. The last night was a blast….. I met a man named Hisoka who was a total hottie….

I looked at the side of the bed…. But there was no one. But the bed was evidently slept on… the blanket was ruffled and the sheet was crumpled…. Maybe he's in the bathroom…

I searched in the bathroom but all were futile. He was a no-show!'I felt strange and came to my room and suddenly my eyes went over a piece of paper. I picked it up at opened it. It said-

"_**Farewell, thou art too dear of my possessing." ~Hisoka~**_

The light of realization had finally shone on me!

How can I be so stupid…. A hottie too good to be true, I thought it was real. But he kinda came to me over my favorite drink; my favorite vodka raspberry. That was really tempting.

I was lost in his eyes….. His gorgeous liquid butterscotch looking eyes… he was so graceful, like an angel….. I really did lose my mind. His carefree ease with a deadly murderous aura was so seductive that I was like a fly stuck in the spider's web.

I don't know have any prey liked to be in front of their hunter's mouth but I did….. I did enjoy that; not to mention I gave him my access. The last night was the best night of my life.

I ran my hands over the shoulder and my neck… the love-bites were still vivid and bearing the testament of last night's activity… the pride of my possession.

Oh how stupid was I to believe the dream to be real… he was no prince charming!

Shish girl… are you that knucklehead to believe those will going to stay forever. Now look at you…. And the mess you've created!

Argh! I hate myself….. I hate myself for liking him, I hate myself for…. I don't know… I just hate him. I just glanced at the sunbeams coming through the windows; it seems to mock me the way the curtain played with the light wind. I just landed my ass on the floor and hit my head with my hand really…. really hard.

'Okay…. This is not a time to cry and get focused on the job. I have to find him and settle things out.' I thought to myself and I did not realize when the tension and fear crept into me. I was a nomad here. I don't know this place, heck! I don't even know what to do right now! I was never this clueless in my entire life.

Speaking of which, I am in the _wrong place at the wrong time._

Oh my god! I knew he was trouble, I mean he is _Hisoka….._the Hisoka, the sado-masochistic magician who kills for fun. But there is no denying that he is one heck of a guy….. a guy to die for.

_Ouch… my head hurts…._

_Wait, what actually happened last night? I remember that I was super-light headed and it was pretty hot…..and what is that burning sensation under my waist…._

I went to the bathroom reached for my pant to unzip, but I found nothing…..

I was fucking… all bare….. And when I looked at the mirror it simply shocked me….

Deep scratches made out of fingernails swelled up and burning red just under my thigh and all over my cleavage. What the heck did I do with him last night!

And for the account, I have to find my clothes, I searched for my (f/c) bat-sleeve t-shirt and my bra, my pants and shorts but all were gone! That lowlife stole my clothes too!

I grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped around myself and as I stomped angrily on the wooden floor a packet fell on the floor labeled VERSACE…. I picked it and found a beautiful lavender silk dress with a gray strappy wedge heel and found there a note….

_**If you find this (y/n) then wear it without any further hesitation, **_

_**Why, did you ask? It's a sec~ret…. ~Hisoka~**_

_**p.s. I have taken your clothes for dry-cleaning. **_

That Lech…. Strips me naked and then clad me with Versace….. Damn you clown…. I picked it up and was trying to slam it on the ground then-

"Hiyah…. Okiteta, my unripe fruit" he came from the door. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I snapped angrily, "why, you ask….." he came to me and loosened my towel….. "Cuz I missed you" he threw it away and mused in my ear and then he ran his hand through my inner thigh "Oh, you are bruised…. You shouldn't have done that you know!" he chuckled. "Pray, tell me what happened last night, did you enjoyed raping me?" I asked sarcastically "eh… how could I when you kept riding on my hand…"

_What the fuck….. I did that? But since when he's all truthful!_

"I was getting turned on and the good part was about to start then you fainted….." he kissed my earlobe and I broke free while nudging him at his stomach.

But he did not let go

"At least you didn't scream in fear like others do" his tone was drastically different from before, "it was the best night of my life." He mumbled.

I froze at my feet. Cuz no matter how big liar he is, he isn't being that now….. My intuition is perfect at this kind of things….. "Thanks" I replied.

"Now, clad up my little lavender, we are meeting my friends…." He yanked me towards him and whispered. "Or I may not be able to hold back myself….."

Now that's so in the character…..

* * *

**So was it bad….. People are here asking a lot for the sequels… now that's a pressure….**

**But that's a happy pressure…. I am trying my best to revive.**

**Inspired by: "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.**

**Anyways, people asks for Illumi and Gon and Killua too… I promise they are coming soon.**

**So come up, request you personalized Character X Reader combo…..**

**And R&R**


End file.
